Voldemort's Son
by Blue Eyes Black Dragon
Summary: So what happens when you have the mega star son of the Dark Lord? COMPLETE! Very sad ending, my bro's fiancee cried... Will you? You probably won't but there you go..
1. Transfer kid

Yes, out of a strange inspiration, I created this story. Okay my disclaimer is that I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff except for this plot and the new kid. I also don't own Billy Talent. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the beginning of a new year for Harry, Ron and Hermione as they clambered into an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express.

"So what do you think will happen to us this year?" Ron asked grinning.

"Dunno." Harry answered smiling back. They sat in silence until a boy walked into their compartment.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked with a slight northern accent.

"Sure." Harry said. The boy sat down next to Hermione. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing a Slytherin coat.

"Are you in Slytherin? I haven't seen you around before." Hermione asked.

"I'm a transfer student from the Newcastle school of witchcraft and wizardry. I was just put in a random house. I'm only here for one year."

"Oh, we're in our final year, too. A few words of advice, all Slytherins are seriously evil. They wouldn't normally put you in Slytherin, unless someone vouched for you…" Harry said.

"Well, I'm an orphan, so my parents could've come here and were put in Slytherin," The compartment went strangely quiet. Harry looked away, regretting ever saying anything to him.

"My name's David, by the way." The boy said, breaking the silence. The others nodded and kept quiet for the rest of the trip. When the train finally came to a halt, David got out first,

"It was nice meeting you all... err..."

"Ron." Ron said

"Harry" Harry said to him

"Hermione." Hermione said smiling at him. He smiled back and left. Harry gasped in pain.

"My scar was hurting the whole time he was here!" He told his friends.

"Weird." Ron said and Hermione nodded in agreement. They got off the train and went to the great hall. It was so different now that Dumbledore and Snape were gone. They sat down and Hermione spotted David across the room. He waved and she blushed and waved back. Professor McGonagall raised her voice,

"Silence, silence. Now I'll be taking over as headmistress because of our old headmaster's... passing." She went silent and then continued, "Please welcome our first years and a very special transfer student, Mr David Riddle. he comes to us from the highly aclaimed Newcastle School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He says he has prepared and presentation for us, so please make him feel welcome." David stood up and walked over to the middle of the raised platform.

"I swear I've seen him from somewhere..." Hermione heard a girl whisper from Ravenclaw. David took out his wand and muttered something inaudible. Out of nowhere, a drum kit, electric guitar and bass guitar appeared in front of everyone. A microphone appeared too.

"This song is called Devil in a Midnight Mass." he said (go on to youtube and type in Devil in a midnight mass, it'll come up with a song by Billy Talent). The instruments started playing automatically and David was playing the bass guitar and singing. At the end of the song, the instuments disappeared and immense clapping followed. David smiled at his audience and sat down at his table, being slapped on the back many times by different Slytherins. McGonagall called for silence and the food appeared on the tables.

"Enjoy!" She called out.

The next Day

"Hey, Harry!" Harry turned to find David running after him.

"Do you know where I can go to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team?"

"Um, yeah. I'm captain of the Griffindor team and I'm going there right now." Harry said smiling. He looked down at David's broom. it was the Firebolt 7000.

"Wow! Where did you get that broom from? It hasn't even come out in stores yet!"

"I get lots of money from my music shows. Up in Newcastle, I'm a big star at music and Quidditch." Harry tried his best not to look amazed.

"How come you're not known down in London?"

"My fame and glory hasn't travelled that far yet. I am being considered for the Northern England International Quidditch Team, though." Harry breathed in sharply and opened the door onto the Qudditch Pitch. David walked over to where the Slytherin try-outs were. Crys went out through some of the Slytherins.

"No questions asked, he has to be our new seeker!" the captian said. "Mr Riddle, I am a huge fan of your sporting attributes and we're all hoping back home that you get on the international team! We could use someone like you on our side!" David smiled, a little embarassed,

"Thank you. I would love to be on the team." Harry had heard it all from where he was. Hell, all the other houses had heard it, too. Harry wasn't looking forward to the next season.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? This chapter is explaining stuff, but if you want me to write the next chapters, you'll have to rate and message me with ideas!


	2. One match and one question

BEBD: Thanks to Amy.Lee.Rox for posting the first review and to all the harry potter fans, **WHEN THE HELL IS THE NEXT BOOK COMING OUT?!?!** My disclaimer is that I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff except for this plot and David. On with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: We left off with Harry not looking forward to his next quidditch season 'cause David Riddle, future member of the Northern England International side, had joined Slytherin's quidditch team. Start the story!

**At Quidditch Pitch: Ravenclaw VS Slytherin**

"Welcome to the first match of the season, everyone! This is your commentator, Lee Jordan bringing you all the action, even if it does mean commentating for those assholes, Slytherins..."

"Mr. Jordan!"

"Sorry Professor. Any way, the Slytherins are most excited becasue of the arrival of their new seeker, David Riddle! He's riding the Firebolt 7000 and has a chance to get on the Northern England International team! Here they come!" The two teams came out and mounted their brooms. The whistle blew and the balls were released. Slytherin quickly stole the ball and got it in for 10 points.

"Score! 10 points to Slytherin! Of course, Griffindor could've done better."

"_I'm warning you Mr. Jordan..._"

"Alright, alright."

**170 Points and 3 more warnings to Jordan later:**

"Slytherin are leading by 150 points and most are wondering what the wonder seeker is doing, just floating, watching the game."

David smiled on his broom, his captian had told him to wait for his signal to catch the snitch. he looked at his captian and was given the signal. David zoomed off to see if he could find the snitch. He saw it and so did Marcus Bell, Ravenclaw's seeker. They were forced together, both trying to knock each other off course.

'No more nice-nice." David muttered and with an almighty shove with his elbow, Marcus Bell went flying into the stands, in a considerable amount of pain. The ravenclaw crowd screamed out with anger, but Madame Hooch only saw that Bell went off course on his own accord. David zoomed forward and with one smooth movement, swiped the snitch out of the air.

"Well, after that dirty tackle from the soon-to-be-international, I'm wondering if he wins all his matches with cheating- only joking professor- but..." Lee was cut off. David had flown up to the commentators box with the rest of the Slytherin team and was making rude gestures at him. The professor had turned around and wasn't watching, so Slytherin's captain, Jason Freewood, grabbed Lee flew him to the middle of the pitch and dropped him. Lee fell, but was grabbed by David at the last moment and was put down.

"Say anything like that again and I won't catch you next time." David hissed in his ear, before he flew off.

**The next day**

David was making his way to lunch, alone when he was approached by Marcus Bell.

"Why did you push me out of the way? It was really unsporting." Bell asked him

"Bugger off. I don't have to listen to losers like you." David snarled back. He pushed Marcus away by putting pressure on Marcus' side, where he had a big bruise. Bell fell to the groound in pain and David walked on. When he reached the hall, Ravenclaw supporters surrounded him.

"What you did to Bell was crappy. We're gonna make you pay now." One of the supporters growled. Almost instantly by his side was the Slytherin team.

"Back off." Frank Klevin, one of the beaters. The Ravenclaws found themselves completely surrounded and quickly sat back down at their table. david made his way to the Slytherin table with his team-mates following him.

"He's really changed." hermione said to Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, he was real quiet on the train, but maybe because he's been accepted at Slytherin, he feels he don't need us no more." Ron said. Hermione silently agreed and looked over to him. He looked at her and smiled. She returned the smile, but when see saw that some griffindors were staring at her, she looked away and blushed.

"Attention, everyone. I have an important annocement to make!" Professor McGonagall stood up. No one had noticed that she and the other teachers had entered the hall. "We have decided to have a dance in honour of the founding day of our school. So everyone can ask a partner to accompany them to the dance. It is formal and will take place on Friday evening. Thank you." Mutters went up around the hall. It was stuff like,

"Who are you gonna ask?" and

"Should I ask him?" You know, all that shit. The Slytherins tended to have a tradition. The people on teams were known as their jocks, so Jocks got to ask out anyone first. The team had already, very quickly asked their girlfriends to go with them. David was the only one without a date. the whole team was looking at him and the girls were looking at him longingly. He got up and walked over to the Griffindor table.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up at the mention of her name. It was David. "Could I talk to you outside?"

"Yeah, sure." She said. She got out and walked out of the great hall with David and sat down on a bench next to him.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Look, I know I've been a bit of a jerk lately, but I really like you and I want to know if, maybe, you wanna go to the dance with me?" Hermione was taken back at his question and didn't know what to say. She stared into his blue eyes and answered,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha, ha, ha, ha , ha! Cliffhanger! But seriously, I don't know what she'll say! Writer's block! Write to me with your ideas!


	3. Think 'bout it?

STUPID COMPUTER! Yeah, sorry I couldn't update for a while, my computer was being shitty! Moving on…. Will Hermione say yes or no? Will Griffindors and Slytherins allow it? Am I writing this down off the top of my head? Well, the answer to the last question is yes. Amy.Lee.Rox truly roxs! I don't own Harry Potter all I own is the plot and David.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: Slytherins won their match against Ravenclaw. All Ravenclaws now hate David, the Slytherin seeker, for his 'cheating'. Looks like his bad side is warming up, eh? Anyway, David also asked Hermione to the Founder's Day Dance and that's where we left off….

Hermione looked deeply into David's light blue eyes.

"So, will you go with me?" David asked again. Hermione dragged herself away from his eyes and said, almost as a whisper,

"I can't." David looked confused.

"Why not?" He asked her, looking hurt.

"Because… we're to different, can't you see that?" Her eyes were welling up with tears. She knew that David could be really kind, and she didn't want to hurt him.

"Well, yeah, but, I thought we could change things." David stumbled over his words. He thought she would've said yes. After all, didn't she feel the same spark that he got when they saw each other? Hermione was sobbing quietly now.

"Hermione, please don't cry." He tried to comfort her by putting his arms around her. She pulled away saying,

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry…" before she burst into floods of tears. She then fell into David's arms. He was a bit shocked over how she reacted, but he stroked her hair telling her that it was okay.

"No, it's not okay David. I really like you, but I've managed to upset you…" her tears kept coming. David sat her up and looked her in her brown eyes.

"No, Hermione. I've upset you. I really like you too and I want to make you mine, but maybe I should have waited a bit longer…" David told her firmly. "Look, I'll give you a couple of days to think about it and then, the day before the dance, you can tell me yes or no, okay?" Hermione looked at him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Okay." She whispered. David smiled and helped her clean herself up. They went back into the great hall, just in time to see the food appear on the tables. They parted and went to their separate tables.

"Well?" Chris Velar, another one of the bludgers, asked him.

"She's gonna think about it." He said looking pleased with himself. Cheers erupted from the table.

"But why a Griffindor?" Chris inquired.

"To mess with the Griffindor's puny heads." David told them, lying. Well, he couldn't tell them the truth, could he? They'd all hate him. More cheers erupted from the table; before they settled down to eat. David saw Hermione looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He looked up, grinning from ear to ear. She smiled and blushed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa! Time for her to think about this dude. He is hot, smart and sensitive, but when around his 'friends' he is still hot and smart, but is unkind and cruel. Does this sound like 'Grease' to anyone? I didn't rip it off, i just kinda realised dat! I think I'm gonna kill my computer now! Also, buy the Elliot Minor single, 'Parallel Worlds' It's awesome. ELLIOT MINOR RULES!


	4. My father

BEBD: Ahh, story writing. I now have to write 3 chapters for 3 different stories each day. No, it's not a 'have to'; it's a want to! I can't believe my teacher said I can't write romantic and drama stuff on one subject! HEARTLESS BITCH! ROAST IN HELL! Now for our feature presentation, Voldemort's Son chapter 4, 'The Answer'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday Morning...**

Hermione woke upThe first thing she thought of, was the dance. She had talked to Tonks about her boy trouble. Or rather, David Riddle Trouble. Tonks had put her on speaker, so she was also talking about him to Reamus too.

"What do I do Tonks?" she had asked.

"What do you want to say?" Tonks had questioned her right back.

"Well... I want to say yes."

"Then say yes."

"No, it's more complicated than..." Hermione was interrupted by Reamus.

"Did you say his last name was Riddle?"

"Yes, but how.." She was interrupted again

"And he's in Slytherin?"

"Yes, but I really like him."

"Hmm. I pretty sure I heard those words together before. Riddle, Slytherin, Slytherin, Riddle... Hmm."

"Hermione, just say yes. Don't worry about the others. As long as you two love each other, that's all that matters." With that, Tonks broke off the conversation.

Hermione had replayed that conversation in her mind many times and had finally come up with an answer. She got dressed and went down for breakfast. She spotted David and, instead of montioning him out of the room, walked right over to him. Some Slytherins and Griffindors were staring at her, but she didn't care anymore. She could've even swore she saw Proffessor MacGonagall staring at her.

She sat down next to David, pushing the entire row down. David looked a bit surprised, but impressed.

'She comes over to talk to me. Wonder what she wants (?)' he thought. He knew that she had come to answer his question and he knew she had over come her fear of what other people thought.

"Hey, Hermione. What's up?" He asked, already knowing what her answer was going to be.

"Yes." She said quickly and clearly.

"Huh?" He said, abit confused on her quick answer.

"I'll go with you tonight. To the dance." David smiled. He saw some of his team exchanging pleased glances.

"Brilliant. But sadly, I have training right now, so I'll see you outside your common room at 7:00." Hermione kissed him on the cheek, got up and went to her own table. Ron and Harry exchanged WTF expressions as she sat down. She started eating without even saying hello. David and the rest of his team got up about 5 minutes later and went to their practice.

**6:45**

"David?" A voice came from a Rememball on a bed. David walked over to it. He had black trousers, white shirt and a black overcoat on.

"Father." He said, changing his normal tone to an evil voice, much like Voldemort's. The rememball was a special video phone wich sent live footage to another person. In this case, Voldemort, aka: Tom Riddle.

"Are you ready?" Voldemort asked David. He stopped. "You look very handsome." David smiled at this remark.

"I know. Are the death-eaters in position?"

"Yes, we will come in and kidnapp you and Miss Granger, making it look like an accident. Harry Potter will come to us for his friend and then we shall kill him! MHAHAHAHA!" David cringed slightly at his Father's evil laugh.

"You won't hurt her will you?"

"Huh? No, why?" Voldemort looked dumbstruck.

"I've fallen for her." David said simply. Voldemort growled.

"**I will talk to you about his later.**" He said firmly. He wasn't happy that his son had fallen for one of his enemies.

David ended the transmission and walked out of his dorm room door. He made his way to the Griffindor common room. He stood outside there for a bit, straightening himself up.

Hermione stepped out of the dorm room portrait. Her hair was up in the same way she had it when she went to the Yule Ball. She wore the smame dress too. She was followed by Ron and Harry. Harry was with Cho Chang and Ron with Luna Lovegood. Cho was avoiding all eye contact with David.

"You look amazing, Hermione." David commented. He offered her his arm and she took it. They made their way to the great hall.

When they entered, David was congratulated by his team, but Hermione was getting stared at by nearly everyone. The slytherin Girls looked extremly jealous. David used to be one the most eligible bachlors in Slytherin.david saw she wasn't liking it, so he turned her attention to his eyes. She lost herself in them as they began to dance.

**8:30**

Everyone clapped the musicians as they took a break.

"I'm really enjoying myself, David." Hermione told him, smiling.

"So am I." he answered smiling too. He pulled her closer to him. She layed her head on his chest

Without warning, the windows around them smashed. People screamed. Death-eaters on brooms swarmed the hall. One of them swooped down and grabbed Hermione and David. Hermione held on to David for dear life, but he seemed really calm.

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry yelled. It was too late for anyone to do anything. They were flown out to the middle of the Forbidden Forest. There, they were put down, but they were surrounded by death-eaters. Hermione was the first to speak.

"What do you want?" She whimpered. Voldemort stepped forward. The death-eaters knelt in his presence.

"Hurry up, David, my son. They would've sent for the ministry by now." Hermione looked at David. There were small tears in his eyes.

'Riddle... TOM RIDDLE! OMG HE'S VOLDEMORT'S SON!' she thought in panic. David pulled her close and she felt his hot breath on her neck as he whispered,

"I'm sorry, so sorry." A wand pressed onto her arm.

"Sleepus Homouros!" He said. She fell limply in his arms. Asleep, not dead. Voldemort handed David his broom, as everyone else mounted their's. He propped Hermione up on the front of his broom as he sat behind her. He flew off into the night sky, to his father's secret hideout.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: EVIL, EVIL! review and stuff!


	5. Forced

BEBD: One whole day of silence over! £58.38 raised overall! Now I must collect it! Money, for the Ugandan kids, who will actually remember to bring the money? Anyway, I have finally finished one of my stories, which leaves me 2(including this one) to finish. IDEAS are wonderful things. I just get to many of them… I don't own anything except for David and the Plot!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up slowly. She was in a grey room with no windows. The door was oak and probably protected by some sort of magic. She heard arguing. She strained to hear it.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm in love now, is it?" It sounded like David.

"You should try to control yourself!" That was an evil voice.

'Voldemort!' She thought. It all came back to her now. The dance, the death-eaters, the kidnapping and David plunging his wand into her arm. He was one of them. Voldemort's son! And she had fallen for him! She felt so stupid. She listened to the conversation again.

"You're my father, you're supposed to be helping me, not yelling at me! If I love someone, you should be happy for me!" There was a pause after these brave words from David. No one had ever spoken to the Dark Lord like that. Voldemort sighed.

"If you really love her that much, then after Harry Potter is dead, she can stay with you. I'll make sure that she doesn't have any harm come unto her."

"Thank you, father." David said. Voldemort grunted. There were footsteps coming towards Hermione's room. She ran back to her bed and pretended to be asleep. It was David. He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. He let out a long heavy sigh. He stroked her hair and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"Hermione." He whispered, not wanting to 'wake' her. He sighed again.

"I can't believe I let my father talk me into something this… treacherous." He was struggling for words. Hermione was a bit surprised. She assumed he was evil by nature, not because he was forced into it. She kept pretending she was asleep.

"I never knew my mother… or father, until I was 7. He came for me. I was showing early signs of greatness in magic. He convinced me to go with him to Newcastle. He told me all about his rise and fall. I never got involved, just watched… until now. I had been given a fake transfer by Severus Snape. I entered as a 7th year, with a mission. Get kidnapped with one of Potter's friends so he would come to us and try to me and his friend back. But I had fallen in love… with you. I was an unwilling participant. I never wanted to hurt you … because I love you. If you were awake, I wish you could hear the truth. I hope you don't hate and resent me. You'll be safe now. You can't be hurt here. I'll protect you." With that, he kissed her on the cheek again and left, looking back once. Hermione opened her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

He would protect her. He loved her. Hermione realised what Tonks meant by,

'As long as you two love each other, that's all that matters.' It meant that if he loved her, and she loved him back, nothing else should matter. She smiled weakly at the thought of David and her together, before thinking,

'We're meant to be.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: Sorry for it's shortness! I hope you like it though. I think it's a powerful thing, love. It can make you look past your differences and realise the person within. Press the review button!


	6. The scream

BEBD: Dudes! Err… I can't think of anything to say, so I'll just say the disclaimer; I don't own anything except for David and the Plot!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clean clothes were slipped under Hermione's door. She saw that they were ones from her house. They had probably gotten them from her room in Hogwarts. She put them on, just as a familiar face walked into the room.

Severus Snape.

"Granger. Thought I'd never have to see your ugly mug again." He said, his words dripping with hatred and contempt. He sneered and grabbed her by her collar. He tried to drag her by the collar out of the room. He was hurting and enjoying it. She cried out in pain.

"Let her go Severus, before I beat the living shit out a ya." A voice snarled. Snape and Hermione both turned to find David, leaning against the wall, clenching his fists. Snape instantly let go and left as quickly as he could. Hermione was terrified at what had just happened. She thought Snape would have tried to hurt her badly. Her eyes started to water. David walked over to her and she fell into his arms.

"Shh. It's okay." He told her, stroking her curly brown hair. She felt safe in his big strong arms. He squeezed her and looked down at her.

"It's breakfast time." He said smiling. She didn't understand what he was smiling about, but she still followed him.

She entered a big room with two massive tables. On one table there were unmasked death-eaters and on the other was a couple more of the unmasked death-eaters, which she recognised, and… Voldemort. She grabbed David's hand and squeezed it tightly. He felt her angst and squeezed back.

He led her over to the table with Voldemort on and sat down across from him. Hermione sat next to David. Elves came with their food and David took the heavy looking plates from them, before they could try to put it on the table. He received a sharp kick under the table from Voldemort. David growled at him.

Hermione looked at the people on the table. They were trying not to glare at her, because they knew if they did, David would probably hurt them. She recognised a few faces. Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle. She ate her breakfast silently.

A voice broke the silence.

"My lord," It was Draco

"Lords." Voldemort corrected Draco.

"Err, yes, sorry. What if the ministry finds us? What do we do then?" Voldemort laughed at Draco's stupidity.

"Do you doubt my power, Draco?" Voldemort asked. Hermione looked at David, who was keeping his head down. He obviously didn't want to be part of the conversation.

"No My Lord!" Draco Malfoy looked scared now. Voldemort swiftly moved over to Draco's pale neck and stuck his wand in Draco's neck.

"I kill my traitors. Are you a traitor?" Voldemort asked firmly.

"N-n-no!" Draco stumbled over his words. David had had enough. He stood up and left the room. Every one's eyes now looked at Hermione. She ran out after him.

She somehow found her way back to her room. David was on the bed, sobbing.

"David!" She said, running over to him. "What's wrong?" She wiped away his tears and turned his face to her's.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I souldn't have agreed to my father's plan. I never should've put you in danger." He said, trying to stop his tears. Hemrione felt an intolerable passion come over her. She kissed him on his lips. She wrapped her arms around him and forced her way into his mouth. He fell on to the bed, kissing her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, not wanting the kiss to ever to end.

Suddenly an ear-shattering shriek broke their kiss.

Hermione fell off the bed in shock.

"What the hell?" she cried. David recognised the vioce.

"DAD!" He yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: GO ON TO YOUTUBE ABD WATCH THE SIMPON'S MOVIE TRAILER!!!!! TIS AWESOME! I'M BUGGING MY PARENTS TO TAKE ME TO IT! Ehem, review please. Thanks to all my faithfull reviewers, who gave me the support to continue this story (wipes tear from eyes)


	7. I love you, forever and always

BEBD: Almost done! The best song to listen to while reading this is the Evanescence song, 'Hello'. This chapter is sad and the music fits well. Final chapter, final breath for some characters! I own the plot and David!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David jumped off the bed and sprinted to the hall. He passed tonnes of death-eaters making their way up to the top of the mountain (they were based in the side of a mountain). The death-eaters would only do that if the worst happened. David panicked as he ran. Hermione was close behind him. He skidded into the hall and stared in horror at the twitching body of Voldemort.

Voldemort was dying. Standing over him were some ministry members, Harry Potter, the entire Weasly family, McGonagall and Hagrid.

"I ask again," One ministry member spat. He appeared to be Cornelis Fudge. "Where is Hermione Granger and David Riddle? We know Mr Riddle is your son, but we want Miss Granger safe. Your son will suffer a greater pain than death if you do not tell us."

Voldemort was trying to protect his beloved son. David felt tears run down his cheeks. Voldemort saw him out of the corner of his eye and said horsley,

"My, son... I love you more than anything. I die so you can live. Run now, take Hermione with you. F-f-forgive m-m-me..." Voldemort stuttered on his last words before drawing his last breath. He closed his eyes and exhaled. He was dead.

"NO!" David screamed. Everyone turned on him, pointing their wands at him. David ran. He met Hermione on the way.

"What's-" She was cut off by David picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. She saw Harry and Ron running towards them and David running faster.

"David, stop!"

"No! They killed him!" He said, breathing heavily. He reached the roof, where the death-eaters were waiting for him. Lucius threw David a broom.

"RIDE!" David yelled at them. He propped Hemrione on the front and, even though she struggled, she found herself flying away dodging various attacks by the ministry members and Harry.

They eventually stopped in a forest. David held on to Hermione while knocking several times on a tree. A secret door opened and the death-eaters followed David, who was dragging Hermione, with his hand over her mouth.

Once they were inside, he let go of Hermione and broke down completely. He sobbed and lunged out on the walls. They were in a nicely furnished under-ground house. David's knuckles were bleeding and Wormtail started to wrap them in bandges before David pushed him off and did it himself.

"Well this is just perfect!" Snape said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. David stomped over to him.

"Go to hell, you git! My father's dead! That man that cared for me and got me into this situation! Because of his death, that means I'm in charge!"

"I'd rather die than take orders from a weakling." Snape stated firmly. Some death-eaters gasped. Others nodded their heads in agreement. David looked around the room, his blue eyes seeming to have turned red with rage and blood.

"YOU THINK I'M WEAK? THAT'S RICH COMING FROM A BASTARD LIKE YOU!" David screamed in Snape's face. Snape was so astounded by David's rage that he fell back, sprawled on the floor. David lent down on the floor, pressing his wand onto Snape's throat.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again, okay shit pants?" David hissed. Snape nodded and got up as David backed off.

"MINISTRY OF MAGIC, NOBODY MOVE!" A voice came from above. David sprinted over to Hemrione's side to protect her. She was still astounded by David's sudden mood change. His hair was messy, not it's usual nice messy, but mad scientist messy. He seemed to be his normal self around her, but if something annoyed him, he would change, but be the same to her. Wierd. Or did it show his love for her?

"Bellatrix! You were supposed to be watching the door!" He yelled at Bellatrix Lestrange. She cowered in fear. The ministry men, Weaslys and Harry stood before them.

"YOUR FATHER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE IF IT WASN'T FOR HER!" Lucius Malfoy shouted at David quickly. "AVADA KADVA!" he shouted again, pointing his wand at Hermione. He was grabbed by a ministry member after the spell left the wand.

"NO! HERMIONE!" David screamed.

Hermione waited for the cold rush of death. It never came. She looked down. David was sprawled on the floor, face-up. He had taken the spell for her. He was writhing in pain. Hermione fell on him.

"David!" She sobbed, her tears falling on his barely moving chest. He managed to look at her.

"Hermione... live on without me... find someone else. I'll never forget you..." He said, almost as a whisper. Hermione hugged him tightly.

"No, David, there's no one like you! Don't leave me!"

"If I had a choice then I would stay, but I don't..." He coughed up some blood. Hermione wiped from his mouth. David reached up to kiss her for the last time. She kissed him back and she stopped to look at him. He fell back, but she caught him and propped him up with her arms. He smiled and mnaged 5 last words,

"I-I love you, Hermione G-Granger." He fell back and closed his eyes.

**His chest went up and down for the last time.**

** He breathed in for the last time. **

**His heart beat for the last time.**

**But his love would go on forever.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: Wow. I came up with this this morning. My bro's fiancee cried when she read this. Bloody Hell, she cries so much.0o EMOTIONAL!


End file.
